


i know you now, we're brand new

by didacticinstruction



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/F, have i cried over fatou's season ending? yes, have i thought about anything other than kieutou in weeks? no, i was gonna write it, if they weren't gonna show us these two talking shit out, the conversation clip we didn't get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didacticinstruction/pseuds/didacticinstruction
Summary: They've made up, they've reunited, they've refamiliarized themselves. Now all that's left is to enjoy each other's company and talk through the things that broke them apart.Or: the post-mittwoch 18:31, pre-donnerstag 9:17 clip that we didn't get where these two finally learn how to communicate
Relationships: Fatou Jallow/Kieu My Vu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 132





	i know you now, we're brand new

They had been still for a while now. It didn’t matter how long, the time wasn’t important. The only thing that mattered right now was that they had found their ways back into each other’s arms. 

It was late, but Fatou wasn’t sure she even wanted to check the time. The night had passed in a blur, every unimportant detail immediately deleted from her mind so she had enough room to memorize the warm body under her hands, the soft lips that pressed their way down her neck. 

She remembered shrugging into Kieu My’s discarded white sweatshirt at one point, rescuing it from where it had been flung haphazardly in favor of more _exciting_ prospects. Fatou had never felt this close to anyone before, never as welcome, never as at home as with Kieu My. 

The girl in question was lying right beside her, watching her with quiet eyes. An exhausted, peaceful expression graced Kieu My’s face, a small quirk of the lips as she considered Fatou right back. 

She reached one hand sleepily to hold Fatou’s cheek, drawing her thumb over Fatou’s bottom lip. 

Kieu My cleared her throat, neither of them having spoken for some time. 

“I didn’t say it earlier, but I missed you too. So much.”

She kept her gaze determinately fixed on Fatou’s lips, as if nervous to look Fatou in the eye. 

Patient as ever, Fatou said, “Yeah?”

Kieu My gave a quick little nod. “Yeah.” 

Her hand moved to trace Fatou’s eyebrow, letting herself explore what it felt like to have Fatou within reach finally. The silence built up in the space between them, but it felt friendly now, welcoming the conversations they both knew were coming.

“I’m...sorry,” Kieu My breathed out finally. “I’m sorry for what I said on Thursday. I didn't mean to make you feel – I don’t know, I never meant for you to feel less than. I just saw you smile and my heart felt like it was being torn out. But it was so shitty of me.” 

Fatou leaned into Kieu My’s hand and waited for their eyes to meet. When she finally caught sight of Kieu My’s eyes she gave a soft smile, but felt the bittersweet sting of the apology catch something in her chest. 

“It shocked me more than anything. I thought you were over me before I could figure out how to fix us the right way. The way you deserved. I really thought you never wanted to see me again and that I was going to have to try and get over you again for the _third_ time.” 

Kieu My turned and groaned into the pillow. Fatou stroked her hair softly, trying to signal with her body that she would wait until Kieu My was ready to talk. Fatou was ready to listen. 

“I was such a bitch, Fatou, I’m sorry. I just. I was so fucking sad every day. Miserable every time I saw you in class and miserable when I didn’t. I called Ismail in the middle of the night and I wouldn’t be able to stop crying. Zoe had to leave her Valentine’s date with Finn because I saw pictures of you and couldn’t breathe.” 

Kieu My shifted back onto her side, facing Fatou, revealing glimpses of tears filling her eyes. 

She continued, her voice starting to shake, saying, “When you showed up in bio that first day and you didn’t even look at me, I felt like the ground opened up beneath me. It was the first time I had caught myself looking at you that you didn’t look back. I felt so fucking dumb.”  
  
Fatou’s eyes began to well up too and she pulled Kieu My into her chest, rubbing circles into her back and pressing little kisses to the top of her head, hoping the embrace would heal more than words could. 

Kieu My’s arms came up from where they had been trapped beneath the two of them and Fatou felt desperate, grasping hands carding into the back of her sweatshirt, pulling her closer. 

They lay there, breathing each other in. Letting the hurt they had caused each other ring through the room, knowing that they had come out the other side, the beginnings of active communication acting as a salve to wounds that were still too raw. 

Resting her chin on top of Kieu My’s head, Fatou murmured, “I’m glad you had them. Zoe, Finn. Even Ismail.” 

Tucked into Fatou’s neck, Kieu My nodded. 

“They’re my family,” she said. “We’re a little fucked up and messy, and we’ve made some really terrible choices, but they’ve always had my back, even when I know I didn’t deserve it.”

“You deserve everything,” Fatou responded immediately, with no hesitation. There was no doubt in her mind that if only one thing was true, it was that Kieu My deserved all of the love and support and friendship and joy that there was. 

But the tightening of Kieu My’s fingers gripping at the back of her sweatshirt showed Fatou that Kieu My was still uncertain, so Fatou pulled back for a second. 

She reached down to brush Kieu My’s bangs out of her face and held Kieu My’s face with both hands, before reaching down carefully to plant a tender kiss on Kieu My’s lips. 

Time froze again, and the world turned pale and dull in the bright light of their kiss. Two galaxies colliding, but purposeful and slow, get closer every second. Time slowed in the gravity they created, moments blurring at the heat they gave off, until they pulled away slowly, breathlessly. 

Kieu My kept her eyes closed for a beat after they had pulled away, her grip on Fatou relaxing, as Fatou nuzzled into her cheek. 

“You make me feel everything,” Kieu My sighed contentedly.

Fatou grinned. “Remember how you tried to pretend you were heartless while I was teaching you how to flirt with girls?”  
  
Kieu My squinted at Fatou in mock outrage. 

“Why would you bring that up!” she said, attempting to sound stern but laughing halfway through. “No, but honestly that was the biggest lie. I was so nervous, we had matched on Tinder and talked for a little bit and I really wanted to kiss you so badly. I wanted _you_ to kiss _me_ and I thought if I asked you for tips, we could have moved to...I don’t know, a practical demonstration?”  
  
Fatou burst out laughing and Kieu My’s smile took over her face as she swatted at her girlfriend. 

“Stop laughing, I didn’t know how to tell you I liked you!” 

“Obviously I didn’t either. My friends are probably sick and tired of all of the pining I did.”

Kieu My giggled, a small nod of agreement and tucked herself firmly back into Fatou’s arms. A comfortable quiet fell over them once more. Their arms and limbs were so intertwined, Fatou started to forget where she ended and Kieu My began. 

Outside, the sky gave the first signs of the day, a dark gray starting to build up along the horizon and the deep black of night giving way. Sleep, however, still managed to evade both girls, despite the comfortable exhaustion. Getting to hold and be held, to feel and be felt for the first time after an intense separation was more magic than any dream could hope to provide. 

Fatou was playing with a strand of Kieu My’s hair, working it through her fingers as the other girl dozed on her chest, moving every few seconds only to place a little kiss or two on Fatou’s neck. 

Fatou remembered the last time she had been on Kieu My’s bed before their reunion and felt a stab of guilt. She sat up a little bit, jostling Kieu My, who looked up questioningly, startled for a moment, but just as quickly turned worried at the expression on Fatou’s face. 

"Kieu My," Fatou started carefully, planning out precisely what she wanted to say. "I’m sorry for looking at your phone that night at your party. I was on edge and out of place and nothing was going right and you were the only person who was trying to listen and it was easier to blame you for not wanting me as much than it was to hear you out. I just felt like everyone was leaving me behind. That I was disappointing them all. And I took those messages as a sign to leave you before you could leave me."

Kieu My nodded slowly, taking in the words, before dropping her head back down onto Fatou’s chest. She tucked her head back under Fatou’s chin, cheek pressed to chest. 

She said, “It hurt to know that you didn’t trust me.”  
  
Fatou resumed stroking Kieu My’s hair, before saying, “I think it was more that I didn’t trust myself.”

It was Kieu My’s turn to pull away slightly, just so she could catch Fatou’s eye with a questioning look. 

Fatou considered the distance for a moment, sighing. 

“Up until that point,” she explained. “Everyone warned me about you. They told me you were the “ice queen”, that you would hurt me. Even you called yourself heartless. And it was so confusing to me, because I never saw that from you once. I saw you try your best to _look_ that way, like you didn’t care. But I was so sure that you did. And deeply. In my mind you were just this...vibrant galaxy, swirling with stars and colors, spinning and full of light and impossible to pin down. But after hearing everyone say I was fooling myself, I started thinking that they might be right. I’m sorry for that. For not hearing you out.”

There was a moment of silence, a pause where Fatou wasn’t quite sure what was going to happen, before Kieu My cuddled closer into Fatou.

She hummed happily for a second and Fatou, confused, asked, “hm?”. 

Fatou felt the vibrations from what Kieu My was saying before she heard them. 

“You thought I was a whole galaxy,” Kieu My said quietly, the smile evident in her voice. 

Fatou couldn’t help the joy that bubbled up inside her and leaned over to press a firm kiss on Kieu My’s forehead, while Kieu My giggled softly. 

“I was so used to being chased by boys,” Kieu My started saying. “But you were _so_ confusing. I didn’t know if you liked me and I didn’t know how to tell you that I liked you _so much_ , so I asked Zoe, and —”

Fatou interrupted. “Wait, so when you guys came in for the wine that day at the WG, that was planned?”

Kieu My flushed. “Maybe?”

Fatou laughed in disbelief, before rolling them both over, Kieu My on her back, Fatou hovering over her, and leaned in for a quick kiss, made quicker because neither of them could stop smiling long enough to concentrate. 

“That was one of the best moments of my life, are you kidding me? The girl I had been crushing on for _years_ was into girls too, and she admitted it in front of all of my friends, so there was no way I had dreamt it.”

Kieu My groaned, tried to hide beneath her hands, roll away, but Fatou had her pinned, so she ended up staring right back at Fatou’s mischievous grin, before what Fatou had admitted out loud finally struck her. 

Her expression serious suddenly, she looked up at Fatou, big brown eyes searching for honesty. 

“Years?” Kieu My asked quietly. “Mailin had said the Moulin-Rouge dance, so I thought –”

Fatou huffed out a sigh. “Mailin thinks she knows a lot more than she actually does.”

Kieu My kept their eye contact. “But years, Fatou?”

Fatou rocked back and sat on her heels, as Kieu My rose to a seated position too. 

“Yeah,” she admitted, finally. “Years. The first time I remember noticing you was years ago. We were in the same math class, and I was struggling and just felt so small. And you were nearby, we had never spoken or interacted or anything. But you were scribbling something down on a piece of paper and slid it over to me without saying a word, and then got up to go talk to someone else. And when I opened it up, it was everything, written out so clearly. What the problems were asking, how to solve them, what the teacher was looking for. Everything.” 

Kieu My looked straight at Fatou, eyes shining. 

Fatou continued. “You didn’t _know_ me. But you wanted to help me anyway. And I never forgot. So I tried not to listen to what people said about you. I knew better.”

As soon as Fatou finished talking, Kieu My moved towards her, and they were kissing again, more passionately than they had for the duration of the conversation. They moved together, pouring all of their hurt and affection, care and concern into one another. 

When their lips finally broke apart, Kieu My kept their foreheads close, and whispered, “I noticed you then too. I wanted you to see me, but I was shy. But I’ve always noticed you.”

The smile that overtook Fatou’s face outshone the sun, which was coincidentally beginning it’s climb over the horizon. Fatou leaned in for one more kiss, before tugging Kieu My down next to her. 

“Okay, time to sleep!” she declared. “We have to get my genius girlfriend to school so she can take over the world and then take me to Mars!” 

Kieu My’s laugh sounded like watching meteor showers, stunning and mesmerizing, breathtaking in every way. 

“Maybe we can take tomorrow off. Just this once. I’d like to wake up to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me @nonfrictionary on twitter, im losing my mind 100% of the time. come yell with me


End file.
